


I'm Going Directly To Horny Jail

by TraumabutMakeItSpicy



Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumabutMakeItSpicy/pseuds/TraumabutMakeItSpicy
Summary: I'mma regret posting this later uwuAmira gets horny at work.She texts Evelyn.And they deal with it when she gets home.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Evelyn and Amira and The BULLSHIT I make them deal with [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937992
Kudos: 2





	I'm Going Directly To Horny Jail

Amira was...

Well, I'm not going to dance around the issue.

She was horny. Horny as hell. And at work no less.

She was currently hiding in the bathroom. She couldn't focus on work, she needed help- 

Amira took a few deep breaths and rubbed her face with shaky hands, resisting the urge to just reach them down her pants and relieve herself.

She needed Evelyn-

She pulled out her phone and quickly sent her a text.

_"bunny I need help"_

There was a pause. It was only a few seconds but to Amira it felt like hours.

_"why, what's wrong? what happened?"_ Evelyn texted back.

_"I really, really, really really wanna top you, I don't wanna be hereeeeeee-"_ Amira typed, her desperation clear in the text. 

Yet another pause. Evelyn was processing. 

_"... You really had me worried there for a second. Alright, so what do you wanna do?"_

_"I wanna top youuu-"_

_"You said that- I meant specifically. Is there anything that I should know you wanna do?"_

Amira stopped to think about this for a second.

... She wanted to ride Evelyn. She wanted to be on top of, she wanted to feel her inside-

And she wanted to cut her up- Well, not quite cut her up. She just... Wanted to carve her initials into Evelyn's shoulder. Obviously she'd wrap it up and take care of her when she was done being a possessive bitch, but right now?

She just wanted to be reminded that Evelyn was hers.

So she typed that out.

_"well... If you're okay with it, I kinda wanna ride you... And cut you..."_

Yet again, there was a pause. This one was longer. Amira whined when it passed the one minute mark. She needed this, why was Evelyn taking so longgg-

Finally, _finally_ , Evelyn responded.

_"kinky~ anything else?"_

Amira thought again. ... No, that was pretty much it. That's all she wanted to do.

Now what about Evelyn-

_"what do you wanna do?"_

Amira was getting slightly frustrated with all these pauses and how long they were. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Evelyn was probably just thinking. Or nervous. They hadn't really discussed kinks before...

Yeah that was probably it. She was just nervous.

_"hun, I just told you I want to cut you up, whatever you want probably isn't that bad"_

_"I want you to choke me"_

This time it was Amira who paused.

... Huh.

She wasn't judging Evelyn she just-

She was a bit scared. With cutting, she knew that nothing bad would happen and that'd she'd be able to take care of the wounds afterwards.

With choking-

Yeah, Amira was a little scared that she was going to accidentally choke her to death.

No, it was- It was fine. 

Everything was just fine. She wasn't going to accidentally kill Evelyn. She'd be able to tell her to stop.

She sighed softly and typed.

_"well okay. And you're sure you're okay with me riding?"_

_"as long as that's all you're doing and you're not going to do something that was unplanned. It's okay."_

_"... You sure?"_

_"If I change my mind, I'll tell you"_

_"Okie"_

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy shit will happen. Just not nowwwww.


End file.
